1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of a convertible top wherein a backlight, top cover, and headliner are joined by an in situ molded elastomeric ring.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops are generally provided with a backlight that is connected around the periphery of the backlight to a flexible fabric cover. The backlight may be connected to the cover by gluing, fastener clips, or elastomeric rings that may be separately formed or molded to the backlight and cover.
Convertible tops including a headliner are preferred because they reduce noise and improve the overall appearance of the convertible top. Assembling a headliner to a convertible top is complicated by the need to secure the headliner to the backlight and the cover. Additional assembly steps and fasteners are required to secure the headliner to the top around the periphery of the backlight.
The problem addressed by Applicants' invention is reducing the complexity of assembling a headliner to a convertible top.